Sexual Frustration
by syringa101
Summary: Hermione is sexually frustrated with a certain blond that she can't seem to get out of her head. One-shot. I do not own anything. Dramione. Complete.


Hermione was fumming. Draco Malfoy was on the top of her list of people she was sexually frustrated with. Not that there was a long list. He just happened to be... more sexually frustrating than anyone she had ever met. He was over in the Entrance Hall laughing with his friends. She and her own friends were on the other side of the Entrance Hall laughing amongst themselves. She couldn't stop herself from glancing at him. Godric, he was beautiful. But Godric, he was a prat. She didn't like it. It made her sexually frustrated. She wanted to fuck him. Damn it. Nothing else, just a good fuck. It has been so long since she had a nice careless shag. She hadn't been very successful archiving the same pleasure with only herself. She couldn't wait any longer either. She needed to at least snog him. That was it. The last straw. Hermione ignored her friends as she went over to the Slytherins. It got really quiet from both sides. Her Gryffindors followed her over, wondering what in the world she was going over to the Slytherins for. Malfoy immediately stepped up as leader. She smirked, knowing it was predictable. She wanted to win. She wanted him to be frustrated with her now. She wanted dominance. And she was going to get it.

"Can we help you with something, Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

"Yes." She said, still holding her smirk, which was combined with a smile. "You can."

"Do you need help finding your dorks, because they're over there." Malfoy laughed and his cronies followed. "Now, shoo Gryffindork." He waved his hands in a motion to get her to leave, but she held her ground. He glared at her when she didn't move. "Can't you take a hint? Get outta here, Granger." She walked forward, licking her lips. His eyes followed her movement, his mouth suddenly going dry. She kept walking towards him until she was right in front of him. Neither moved. "What are you playing at, Granger?" He asked, taking a step back from her. She took one forward. It went on like that. Him back, her forward. Nobody said anything. Then, he was against a wall. He visibly gulped. "Now what?" Malfoy asked. "Is this the best pay back you could come up with? Trying to scare me?"

Hermione frowned. "Pay back?"

"I pranked your breakfast the other day, is that what this is about?"

"Oh..." She realized what he was taking about and shrugged. "Never you mind that." Hermione smiled at him. "You thought this was pay back for a little stunt like that?" She laughed. "Sorry, Draco, but I've got to say, I thought you knew me better than that." He didn't miss the name she called him. Nobody did. "I actually wanted to..." She paused, not finding her words. "You know what? Can we do this elsewhere?"

"Do what?" Malfoy asked. "Granger, you're not acting-"

She took his hand. Everyone's eyes widened as she tugged him towards the exit of the Entrance Hall, before anyone could react. "How about you tell your friends you'll be gone for..." She checked her watch. "Let's say... two hours...?"

"Granger, what do you want?" Malfoy asked, pulling his hand back. "Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of every-"

She turned around and put a finger to his lips. Everyone watched, wondering what was going to happen. She leaned into his ear. "Draco, think about the things two people will do in two hours. Definitely not talking." His eyes widened. "If anything, the noises you'll be making won't sound human." She smirked at his face, knowing she now had his attention.

###

Hermione pulled Draco into a broom closet. "Little cramped in here, don't you think, Granger?"

"Perfect." She whispered, sending chills down his spine. Seductively, she pushed him against the wall and he didn't resist. "Nice and tight." Hermione purred in his ear.

He had to bite his lip to keep from groaning as a response. "What are we waiting for?" Draco asked, his breath and body becoming aroused.

"You." Hermione told him, pressing her hands against his chest, their top robes were already gone leaving him in a shirt and tie.

"Me?" He asked confused, yet turned-on by her ways.

"I need you to beg." She explained, her lips skimming the lob on his ear. "I need you to be begging for me to relieve you. You won't have a release until I want you to."

He swallowed thickly. "Kinky, aren't you, Granger?"

She glared at him, then bumped her nose to his. "You have no idea."

Draco leaned into her touch and pressed their mouths together. She responded and sucked on his top lip, almost beckoning him towards her more. Their tongues collided in a fit of dominance. His hands found their way to her waist but she held his wrists, holding him back. He groaned disappointingly stepped forward, wanting more.

She pulled back then, teasing him relentlessly, and smiling a smile that sent chills down his spine. This Gryffindor was something else entirely. "Why'd you stop?" He asked his own smile surfacing. "Backing out so soon?"

"I want you begging, remember?" She told him, pushing him back against the wall for they moved when they snogged. She started to undo his tie and tossed it on the ground.

"Why are you doing this, Granger?" Draco asked. "Why me? You hate me."

She knelt down, looking up at him and he suddenly realized what she was doing. "Have I ever said I hated you?"

"Well... no." He confessed. "No, I guess not."

"Then what makes you think I hate you?" She asked, reaching her hands up and undoing his belt and trousers.

"I just assumed..." Draco said nervously. "I just thought since I-" he stopped and flung his head back as she pulled his dick out.

"Since what?" Hermione asked, obviously teasing him.

"Since I was so mean to you..." he trailed off, still not able to focus solely on his words.

"Oh that just made me want you more." She teased, running her fingers along his length. "You have no idea how long I've needed this."

He looked down at her. Her eyes weren't looking up, though, they were on his parts below. "How long?" He asked, his own voice wavering.

"Too long." She whispered, blowing lightly at the head of his cock.

Draco groaned and pressed his head back against the wall in a wave of pleasure. She smiled and began to massage him more. "Do you..." he couldn't hold his sentence as she rubbed him mercilessly. "Do you... dream about this... often?" His voice rose a bit in pitch on the last word when she ran her tongue over his tip.

"The only thing I can think about." Hermione said, kissing the head and dipping it into her mouth.

He let out a sigh of contentment and his head shot back again in a flood of ecstasy. She used both mouth and hands working on him thoroughly. There was a solid minute of nothing but that. Where Hermione blew him and Draco crumbled a bit with each stroke down. His hips started to move with her, trying to bring himself closer to the edge. She wouldn't allow that though, and pulled out.

"Shit, why'd you stop?" He asked, his breathing erratic and uneven. "I was so close."

"I know." Hermione said, standing back up. "I said I would make you beg and I meant it."

"Damn it, Granger." Draco hissed, not please with her plan.

She smirked at him, knowing he was now sexually frustrated. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Salazar, yes." He agreed.

"You want more?" She asked, pushing him to the wall. He nodded and tried to lean in for a kiss. Yet she pulled back and put her finger to his lips. "Then ask."

He seemed to he debating whether to give into her demand. But if that was how he reacted to her little act, then he would have an amazing time shagging her. His decision was clear.

Hermione took pleasure in watching him struggle to find an answer. She knew he wouldn't want to give into her easily, but with the show she just gave him, that might have been enough for him to work with her. She could see it already; the lust in his eyes.

"Oh Merlin, yes Granger." Draco said to her. "Give me more."

They both knew that wouldn't be enough. "Just ask." She said, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Please, Granger?"

She smiled at him. "Please what?" She purred in his ear. "What do you want?"

"You." He whispered back. "Please, can I have more?" His lips went to hers, and she made no move; tempting him relentlessly.

"More what, Malfoy?" She asked, her lips speaking against his, now almost done opening his shirt.

"Please, Granger, can I have more of you?" Draco asked.

She smiled at him. "Of course, Draco." She whispered and licked her lips, her tongue sliding over his own lightly.

He took charge then and flipped their positions around. He was in control and pushed her back against the wall, his lips crashing against hers in a mix of lust and arousal. They both groaned at the action and thoroughly snogged each other mindlessly. Her hands found their way to his abdomen and yanked his shirt off. Then her hands roamed his torso, taking in every inch of him. His erection pushed against her pelvic region and they grinded harshly against one another.

He pulled back for a second, his lips parting from hers. "This... this is hardly fair..." Draco said, breathless. "Let me see you." His hands went over her figure then stopped at her own tie.

"What do you say, Draco?" She purred at him.

He sighed and pursed his lips then pulled her wrists above her head, holding her arms there. "Fuck. Let me touch you." He hissed. "Now." That definitely turned Hermione on, but she didn't say anything. "Bloody hell, Hermione..." He hissed against her lips, his voice husky and lustful. "Please, let me fuck you." He dropped her wrists and undid her tie and pulled it off.

She smirked at him and ran her tongue along her lips and onto his as well. She felt him shutter momentarily. "That's more like it." Hermione teased. He growled at her, disapproving of her playful ways. "Come on now, Draco, be fair."

Draco pursed his lips, unhappy. "It's not fair like this."

"So... Then... is this more fair?" She asked, pulling off her top cardigan. "Or does this make us even?" She asked innocently whilst undoing and slipping her shirt off, leaving her in a skirt and bra.

Draco looked at her hungrily. "More." He told her, his eyes never leaving her figure.

She smiled and shook her head. "I want to be fucked like this." Hermione said, pushing him against the wall. He didn't object to that.

She snogged him, pushing her tongue inside his mouth and pressing her whole body against his. He responded and kissed her back. One hand of his went to her waist and the other to her head, tilting it up so he got more access. Her hands pressed to his chest, but moved to his hairline, pulling his closer.

"Now." Hermione whispered to Draco. "Shag me now, Draco."

He wasn't complaining there and flipped them around with him pressing her to the wall. Her hands quickly pulled at her knickers and they were gone, leaving her with the skirt only covering her. He tugged her leg up around his waist, pressing his hard-on to her. She sighed and let her head to back momentarily before coming back and kissing him.

"Oh Salazar, you're killin' me here, Hermione." Draco whispered against her mouth.

Their bodies were hot and very much aroused by now and the grind in wasn't enough between the two of them. He pulled her skirt up, just enough for him to line himself up with her. She gave a nod, showing him she was ready. Draco smiled back as a response and eased into her. She hissed and clung to his shoulder. Her tongue twirled on his neck and she nipped a bit at the skin.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, suddenly worried.

"Yeah." She breathed. "It's been so long..." She sighed and gave a few kisses on his neck, leaving small marks.

"Good..." He seemed to sigh in relief. "I was hoping I didn't just take your-"

She gave a small laugh. "Too late for that." She thrust him inside her more, causing them to both groan as a reaction. "Did I-"

He shook his head, starting to move inside her. "No..." He moaned. "Merlin, no..."

"Glad we've clarified..." Hermione said, starting to move.

They didn't say anything more as they were covered with feelings of unmistakable attraction. Neither of them confirmed or denied the attraction. There was only pleasure, lust, passion, and desire filling their hearts as they moved with one another, meeting each thrust. One after the other. In and out. He pounded into her pussy, moving as fast and hard as he could. They just couldn't seem to get there. Hermione clawed at his back, pulling her body closer to his, if humanly possible. He groped her breasts through her bra and reached around, undoing the clasp. The fabric was tossed aside as they continued at it. Their lips were pressed against each other, yet not really snogging. They were too wrapped up in pleasure to focus on anything more.

"Fuck." Draco hissed, trying to move his hips even faster. "Fuck, Hermione."

She gave a weak laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So close." She breathed in his neck. "Come on..."

"Let me look at you." He said breathlessly. "I want to see you come."

She pulled back a little bit to look at him too. Her eyes watched his features as he did the same. Then, a huge wave of pleasure captured them both.

"Oh, Godric." Hermione cried, shutting her eyes.

Draco thrust one more time into her, spilling his seed. Her womb clenched around his member, milking it. He gasped as more pleasure hit him, momentarily blinding. Hermione squeezed her legs tighter around his waist and her forehead dropped on his collar bone. His head went back and then fell forward as he came down from the high. They stayed like that for a while, just recovering. Their breath fell together and their chests moved up and down in sync.

"That was amazing." Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "That was better than I though it would be."

He chuckled a bit at her comment. "Is that so?"

She smiled and kissed his shoulder, moving up to his neck and eventually his ear. "You bet it was." She whispered. He got goosebumps as her breath hit his ear and spoke those words.

"Good." He told her. "So we can do this again sometime?" Hermione suddenly stiffened, not prepared for this. Draco, however, noticed and backtracked. "Or not." He looked at her. "We don't have to. I just thought maybe-"

"No..." She said, pulling away and getting out of his arms. "No... no..." She started picking up her clothes, which wasn't far away due to the limited space in the closet.

"Hermione, you don't need to leave so soon." Draco told her, worried. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from picking up her shirt. "What's wrong?" He asked Hermione seriously.

She didn't look up at him. "I just- I wasn't prepared... for that question." She told him shyly. Then she picked up the remainder of her clothing.

"Wait, stop." He said. "Can we talk about this?" She turned around to face him, only a step away. She gestured for him to speak by shrugging. "Why don't you want to continue... this...?" He motioned between the two of them.

" _This_ lasted for about..." She checked her muggle watch. "Forty five minutes and that's all it will be."

"But two hours-"

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms, still holding her clothes. "Well that was the initial plan." She shrugged. "But..."

"What?" Draco asked. "Why are you scared to continue?"

"I'm not scared." She told him. "I just-"

"You look pretty scared to go forward from here."

"I don't know, okay?" Hermione asked. "I didn't really think this far ahead. I just figured if I shagged you, then I could finally stop thinking about you." She sighed, not looking at him. "I wasn't really thinking there would be more to come. I can't- not with you or anybody. I just needed to get you out of my head."

"So you've been thinking about shagging me for how long...?" Her eyes widened, suddenly realising she said that out loud, and her mouth opened. He took a few steps forward, standing in front of her. She became very nervous then.

"I was sexually frustrated." Hermione said in her defense. "I needed some release." She gave a small pitiful smile. He smirked and snogged her. She obliged and they continued their previous activities.

Yes, they were both now getting over sexual frustration.


End file.
